AlphaWolf- Online
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Stiles gets ditched by scott so decide to Message his new online Friend 'Alpha Wolf'. AU R&R please and I haven't written in Months so go easy please?, also PM any Flames. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I know I say this everytime but I haven't written in Months. So please go easy on me**

**This is based off a Tumblr post I saw. If you wanna follow me my URL is Blackwingsfade**

Stiles had a Awful day today, Yeah the Usual happened Jackson pushing him into lockers, and being beat up in the Locker rooms. But Scott his so called Bestfriend had ditched Stiles completely, like he left School with his Girlfriend and Stiles had texted him a billion times.

So all in all, His day Sucked. Now all he wanted to do was log-on to chat and hope 'Alpha_Wolf' was on.

Stiles jumped out of his jeep grabbing his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder He walked into the house. He ran up stairs knowing his dad wouldn't believe him saying he got this black-eye from lacrosse, cause Stiles never played and he didn't say he was practicing with scott after school, he wouldn't believe that either.

Closing his Room door rather hard He threw his Backpack on the bed and sat at his computer. Opening messenger, Quickly typing his Username 'Little_Red_Hoodie' and his password which was his mom's birthday.

_Alpha_Wolf- Available_

_McCall_Man- Offline_

Stiles Smiled at the Screen, quickly clicking _Alpha_Wolf _He typed 'Hey'

Little_Red_Hoodie: Hey

Alpha_Wolf: Hey, Wats up? Haven't heard from you in awhile

Little_Red_Hoodie: Nm, and I know I've been busy with school and idiot friends

Alpha_Wolf: What Happened? You seem Angry

Little_Red_Hoodie: Nothing just my Bestfriend ditched me today to be with his girl

Alpha_Wolf: that sucks

Little_Red_Hoodie: yeah, change of subject please. Wbu how you been?

Alpha_Wolf: oh good, Just packing right now.

Little_Red_Hoodie: why you packing?

Alpha_Wolf: I'm Moving back to my home town :)

Little_Red_Hoodie: Really?! That's Awesome where is it? If you don't mind

Alpha_Wolf: Beacon Hills

Little_Red_Hoodie: are you Joking?

Alpha_Wolf: no, why? You know of it?

Little_Red_Hoodie: well I sorta live there so yeah I know it pretty well

_Alpha_Wolf- Has went Offline_

Stiles sat string at his computer screen for a minute, _This can't be happening_.

**UGH… I cant write anymore its Super Short I know and probably has lots of miss spells but please Review, if enough people ask may have a Chapter 2! So Review and PM any Flames thanks Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 8 reviews in one day… all asking for a chapter 2! Awesome so I guess I'll be writing a chapter 2 also still really kinda bad at writing cause Months so Here we go..**

**I do not own TW if I did it would have SOO much Sterek**

It had been a few days since Stiles talked to Alpha_Wolf, He tried Messaging him a couple times but he never Responded.

"Earth to Stiles" Scott Yelled in his ear at Lunch, "Dude you dozed again. What's the Deal anyways?" Stiles Looked at Scott then back at his Plate "its nothing dude…" Scott could tell stiles was Lying but didn't push, Stiles was grateful for that. It wasn't until the end of the day Scott finally talked to him again.

"Yo, Stiles did you hear?" Stiles didn't respond he just continued walking down the front steps. "Guess not… ok so Derek Hale is Back in Beacon hills, you know the one who's family burned in a fire" Stiles went Wide eyed, _Alpha_Wolf?_ Stiles Ran to his car as fast as he could yelling to Scott "Sorry Scott find a different Ride" Stiles Started his car and Starting Driving straight to Hale house in the Woods.

Stiles drove down the highway, he was speeding but he didn't care. He had to find out if Derek was Alpha_wolf.

Stiles saw a Dirt road to his Left, he slowed down making sure not to pass it. An Old wood sign read 'Hale' Stiles turned into the road driving slower now. He could see in the distance a burnt house, He parked his Jeep by a Tree grabbing his hoodie from the back of the car.

He walked up the road to the House slowly, he didn't know what to expect. "excuse me?" He yelled as he neared the house "anyone here?" he called out. He walked up the steps, he ran his hand along the burnt pillar. The door was open so he walked in slowly, "Hello? Im sorry for intruding" stiles yelled once more.

He looking at the house from the inside, it looked better then the outside. There was a TV a sofa, and a recliner. The stairs up to the second floor looked like they had been restored recently, Stiles cautiously walked up the step to the next floor.

At the top to the Left a giant hole had been burned through it but the left looked as if the person who was restoring it took special care to make a path. Stiles walked to the right and down the hall, the path ended at a door that was a dark blue color, there were scotch marks at the bottom of it.

Stiles grabbed the door knob and Turned, when the Door opened he was met with a clean room looking as if no fire touched it. There was a king or Queen sized bed in the middle of the Room, and someone was asleep in it. "Excuse me? Im sorry to bother you…" the figure steered slightly, Stiles froze in fear. He didn't know why he was scared, they had left the door open in the first place.

Stiles turned to leave, but completely forgot the path just ended and the floor below him clasped under him. He yelled loudly as he began falling, then a hand was around his wrist. He looked up to find a very angry looking Derek Hale "What are you doing here?" He growled

**Ohhhhhh cliff hanger. I still don't know how I feel about this chapter, I don't think it flows very well but what ever tell me what you think. PM any flames please and may have a chapter 3 but not sure. Would you be angry if I just stopped here? Review please I LOOve hearing what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay~ ok so im like super tired right now so it may not be Awesome but I'll try**

Derek had pulled Stiles up with one hand and set him on the ground. "Hi" Stiles squeaked as he hit the floor, "I'll ask you again, What are you doing Here?!" Derek had started growling. "why are you growling? I thought humans didn't growl, you know unless their having like intercourse… wow why didn't I just say sex intercourse makes it sound weird." Derek had started looking angrier and angrier as Stiles rambled on.

"ok, getting to the point of why im here, are you Alpha_Wolf?" Derek tensed slightly at the question , "what's it do with you?" Derek glared more, if possible "well you see, I've been trying to find him since he came back to beacon hills, but you're the only one that has come back in the past 2 months" Derek looked at Stiles for a moment contemplating his answer.

"yes.. I'm the Alpha"

Stiles face broke into a grin, "hi I'm Stiles, nice to finally meet you in person" Derek had a small smile on his face for a moment then it disappeared just as quickly, but Stiles saw it and he wanted to make Derek smile all the Time. "hi I'm Derek" Derek gripped Stiles hand.

That hand shake started Everything.

*TW*TW*TW*TW*

4 years later

"Derek?" Stiles yelled walking into his and Derek's house. "Stiles I'm in the Kitchen" Derek called back, Stiles walked into the kitchen to be met with a candle light dinner and Derek smiling.

"Happy anniversary" Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' softly,

"I love you" "I love you too, Alpha"

**Ok what you think, I know moves quickly and just kinda rushed but usually I only write one-shots cause chaptered fics I get behind and off track so Review please, and PM any flames thank you for reading~**


End file.
